


Anlam

by Austenviolet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, oda arkadaşı Thomas’ın hoşlandığı kişiye açılmasına yardım eder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anlam

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye,“orkide” kelimesiyle yapılan “Keyword Challenge” için yazılmıştır. Bu konuyu veren Erce’ye teşekkürlerimle...

“Çoraplarını çekmeceye koy diye kaç defa söyleyeceğim?”

Gardırobunun önünde ceketini giymekte olan sarışın genç adam gözüne takılan yerdeki çorap yüzünden yüksek sesle çıkıştığında, kapının ağzında besbelli onu bekleyen kumral arkadaşı gözlerini deviriyor.

“Alt tarafı çorap, Newt, abartma.”

“Ah, alt tarafı çorap ama koku tarafı nükleer silah, Tommy.”

Dolabının kapısını kapatıp, yerdeki çoraba basmamaya özen göstererek kapıya yürürken burnunu kırıştırıyor; _Tommy_ , onun yüzündeki ifadeye gülüyor.

“Dedi, ter kokusu insan haklarına aykırı suç teşkil eden çocuk.”

Newt ona çenesini kapamasını söylerken Thomas kapıyı açıyor, iki kişilik, mütevazı -ve dağınık- yurt odasından beraberce çıkıp kapıyı arkalarından kilitliyorlar.

“Ders ne?”diye soruyor kahverengi saçlı, açık kahverengi gözlü genç adam-Thomas. En az onun kadar uzun boylu, ince yapılı sarışın, Newt, onun ellerini ceplerine sokmuş rahatlığına uymayan bir ciddiyetle yanıtlıyor.

“Ticaret hukuku. Cidden, hangi derse gittiğini bile bilmeden nasıl üniversite okuyorsun?”

Merdivenlerden inerlerken, yanlarından yurtta kalan başka öğrenciler geçiyor, sabahın erken saatinde çok fazla uyanan yok yine de.

“Dünyanın en akıllı arkadaşı sayesinde.”diyor Thomas sırıtarak ve Newt, ona hıhlasa da yüzündeki minik gülümsemeyi engelleyemediğinde, düşünmeksizin uzanıp genç adamın omzunu sıkıyor.

Küçük, dostça bir dokunuş ama Newt kasılıp bir an durduğunda, Thomas da hafifçe kızararak elini çekiyor; bir şey konuşmadan yürümeye devam ediyorlar...

Aylardan Şubat, bahara meyleden bir kış ertesi, sabah serinliğine rağmen havada bir parça ılıklık var.. İkisi konuşarak, şakalaşarak fakülteye ilerlerlerken, geniş kaldırımda karşılarından gelen siyah saçlı kızı fark ettiklerinde sessizleşiyorlar; mavi gözlü güzel kız yanlarından onlara kısa bir selam vererek ve karşılığında, Thomas’tan bir baş selamı alarak geçip gittiğinde, Newt durup arkasından bir anlığına bakıyor.

“Vay, selam verdin...”diyor, şaşkınca Thomas’a dönerek. Kumral genç adam omuz silkerken, rahatsızca iç çekiyor.

“Neden vermeyeyim, Newt? Ne yaşadıysak bitti gitti sonuçta, ona dargın değilim ki...”

Newt, neredeyse yedi ay önce onu Aris denen bir çocukla aldatan genç kızın Thomas’ta açtığı yaranın ne derece büyük olduğunu biliyor, o yüzden kapandığına inanmakta güçlük çektiğinden, kaşlarını çatıyor...

“Keşke buna inanabilsem.”

“İnan.”diyor Thomas, başını çevirip ona gülümseyerek. “Aşk bittiğinde, acısı da geçiyor... Yerine daha güzel bir his koyduğunda-”

“Hah, yine şu esrarengiz kişi.” Newt somurtarak mırıldanıyor ve  sonra iç çekerek Thomas’a bakıyor. “Hâlâ kimden hoşlandığını söylemeyecek misin?”

Thomas’ın yüzü bir an ciddileşirken, “Hayır,”diyor. “Şimdi değil, Newt. Henüz değil...”

Newt bir parça gücenmiş göründüyse de belli etmemeye çalışarak “Eh, anladık bana söylemeyecksin ama bari gidip ona söylesen...”

Thomas ona da “Şimdi değil.”derken, yanlarından ıslık çalarak bisiklet süren bir çocuk geçiyor, Newt homurdanıyor...

“Gittikçe ev hanımlarına benziyorsun, _Tommy_ cik.”

Thomas onun iğnelemesine cevap vermek yerine, yola bakarak “Belki bir gün söylerim.”diye mırıldanıyor, Newt’se duymuyor.

***

Her yerde kırmızı kalpler, balonlar, ayıcıklar, süsler var; öğle vakti sandviç yemek için oturdukları kafenin menüsünde Sevgililer Günü özel tabağını gördüğünde Thomas “Yok artık!”diyor. Kıkırdayarak gülen Newt menüyü ondan alıp incelerken “Çok hoş aslında,”diye yorumluyor, “Kalp şeklinde kurabiyeler, tek tabak, tek bardak-slogan belli...” Thomas ona anlamayarak baktığında menüyü elinden bırakıyor ve havaya hayali bir tabela asıyor ciddiyetle. “Aşk paylaşmaktır, mikropları bile!”

Thomas kendini tutamayarak gülerken, yanlarına gelen garsondan iki kahve istiyorlar, o gittiğinde, Newt ciddileşmiş, dirseklerini masaya dayayarak Thomas’a bakıyor.

“Biliyor musun,”diyor, çikolata rengi gözlerini kısarak. “Bu senin için bir fırsat olabilir. Yani, Sevgililer Günü.”

“Ne için?”diye soruyor Thomas.

“Hoşlandığın kişiye açılmak için! Tam da Sevgililer Günü’nde-bence çok romantik olurdu...”

Thomas, ona alaycı bir bakış atıyor.

“Hayır.”diyor kesin bir sesle. “Hayatta olmaz.”

Newt sabırsızca “Ama neden?”diye sorarken; “Çünkü,”diyor Thomas, “Karşılık alacağımdan emin değilim.”

Sarışın arkadaşı dudak bükerek _sormazsa hiç emin olamayacağını_ belirttiğinde, Thomas ona ters ters bakıyor.

“O kadar kolay değil işte,”diyor. “Cesaret etmesi zor.”

“Hey, ben sana istediğin kadar cesaret veririm.”diyor Newt sırıtarak. “Ciddiyim, Thomas, Teresa’yla ayrıldığınızdan beri... Yani... Artık seni mutlu görmek istiyorum.”diye tamamlıyor dağınık cümlesini. Thomas duraksayıp ona gözlerini dikip bakarken, Newt koyu renk gözlerini kaçırıyor istemsizce.

“Korkuyorum.”diye fısıldıyor sonra. “Beni asla eskisi gibi görmemesinden...”

“Her şey belirsizlikten iyidir.”diyor Newt.

O sırada garson kahvelerini getirip masaya koyduğunda, Thomas cevap vermekten kurtuluyor.

***

Üç gün sonra, oda karanlık, vakit gece, yurttaki odalarında ikisi de yataklarında uzanmışken, Thomas yorganının altından kafasını kaldırıp aniden soruyor.

“Newt, hemcinsin birinden hoşlanmak konusunda ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Ne?” Cevap şaşkın bir ses tonuyla gelirken, Newt besbelli dalmak üzere olduğu uykusundan ayrılmaktan dolayı biraz bocaladıktan sonra alçak sesle soruyor. “Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?”

“Cevap ver işte.”diyor Thomas sıkıntıyla. Bir sessizlik oluyor, Thomas göremese de Newt’in kaşlarını çattığından eminken, cevap özenli, düşünülmüş kelimelerle geliyor.

“Eh... Ben, önemli olanın kalbimiz olduğuna inanıyorum. Yani, birine âşık olduysan, bacaklarının arasında ne olduğunun ne önemi var?”

Thomas cevap yerine karanlıkta sessizce gülümserken, Newt ekliyor.

“Niye sordun durduk yere?”

Odanın öbür tarafındaki yatağı görmeye çalışarak doğrulurken, karanlıkta minicik bir “Hiç.”cevabı geliyor, ama bu, onu tatmin etmiyor.

“Yoksa...” Düşünceyle kaşları çatılırken, sesi umduğundan daha kısık çıkıyor. “Thomas, yoksa hoşlandığın kişi-”

“İyi geceler, Newt.”

Thomas’ın sesi konuşmanın sonlandığını yeterince anlatacak kadar keskinken, Newt cümlesini yarıda bırakıyor, oda sessizleşiyor.

Gece sabaha evrilirken, Newt yatağında hâlâ uykuya varamamış, dönmeye devam ediyor.

***

Sevgililer Günü’ne bir gün kalmışken, sabah uyandıklarında Thomas’ın hareketliliği Newt’in gözünden kaçmamış, gülerek soruyor.

“Ne bu heyecan, Tommy?”

Thomas, elleri birbirine kenetli, arkadaşına tereddütle bakarken dudağını ısırıyor, sonra “Newt,”diyor yavaşça. “Senden bir şey isteyebilir miyim?”

“İste.” Newt dönüp beklentiyle bakıyor, Thomas derin bir nefes alıyor.

“Sanırım... Sanırım dediğini yapacağım. Yarın. Yarın ona çıkma teklif edeceğim, hoşlandığım kişiye....”

Newt’in yüzünde bir gülümseme belirirken, “Bu harika,”diyor. “Aferin Tommy.”

Thomas tekrar bir nefes alıyor.

“Yardımına ihtiyacım var.”

Newt kaşlarını çattığında, kumral genç adam çizmeli kedi bakışını takınarak ellerini iki yana açıyor tatlılıkla.

“Lütfen?”

***

İkisi, kalabalık caddede yan yana durmuş, çiçekçi dükkanının vitrinine bakarken, “Çiçeğin iyi bir fikir olduğuna cidden emin misin?” diye soruyor Thomas. Newt’in yüzündeki sıkkın ifade, bu sorunun daha önce de sorulduğunu gösterirken gözlerini deviriyor.

“Evet, kuş beyinli. Sevgililer Günü’nde çıkma teklifi edeceksen çiçekten daha uygun ne verebilirsin ki?”

“Öyle diyorsan...” diyor Thomas ve dükkanın kapısını itip içeri girerken, Newt’in ona bakışını görmüyor.

“Merhaba,” diye karşılıyor onları, dükkanın orta yaşlı, saçları kırlaşmış sahibesi. “Siz gençlere nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

“Aaa, biz... Şey...”  Thomas etrafına bakınırken, Newt imdadına yetişiyor.

“Sevgililer Günü için çiçek almak istiyor da...”

Kadın, onlara çeşitleri göstermeye başlarken, ikisi tedirgince yaklaşıp kulak kesiliyorlar.

İki dakika sonra, dükkan sahibesi çiçekler ve anlamları üzerine uzun bir söyleve dalmış durumda ve Thomas fena halde sıkılıyor.

“...Orkideye gelirsek; dünyanın en güzel çiçeğidir, en çeşitli, en ele avuca sığmaz... Ah, orkide haşarı ve zarif bir prenses gibidir. Çeşitlerine göre farklı farklı anlamları vardır; ama sevgililer için orkide, zarafeti, aşkı, şehveti ve masumiyeti simgeler-evet, aynı anda. Rengine göre de değişir tabii, mesela beyaz orkide en masumudur, mutluluğu ve sevgiyi temsil eder-”

“Şey, aslında,”diye söze dalıyor Thomas. “Benim için sadece güzel görünmesi yeterli, yani...”

Newt ona saçmalamamasını fısıldadıktan sonra kadına gülümsüyor ve beyaz, zarif çiçeklere bakıyor sevgiyle.

“Bence orkide almalısın,”diyor. “Hem kendisi hem anlamı güzel.” Dükkan sahibesine hitaben ekliyor. “En sevdiğim çiçektir benim de...”

Thomas omuz silkerek “Amansız romantik...”diye mırıldanıyor dalga geçercesine ve sonra Newt’i kolundan çekerek kapıya yürütürken, “Hoşçakalın, iyi günler.”diyor kadına.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Dükkandan çıktıklarında Newt şaşırmış, sorgularken, Thomas ofluyor.

“Ne? Tanrım, Newt, yok masumiyeti simgelermiş, yok çiçeklerin anlamları vermek istediğimiz mesaja uymalıymış-alt tarafı basit bir çiçek alacaktım...”

“Biliyor musun?” Newt kaşlarını çatıyor. “Belki de o kişiden pek de o kadar hoşlanmıyorsundur-teklife özen göstermeye bile üşendiğine göre...”

Thomas ona göz devirip “Sen de amma romantikmişsin.”dediğinde, Newt bir an fazlaca kızgın görünüyor.

“Sakıncası olduğunu fark etmemiştim; ayrıca hatırladığım kadarıyla benden yardım isteyen sendin! Bak ne diyeceğim, belki de işleri kendi kafana göre yapmalısın-fazla romantik olmayan hani.”

Thomas cevap vermek için ağzını açıyor, ama fırsat bulamadan, Newt çoktan hırsla arkasını dönmüş, caddede uzaklaşıyor.

***

14 Şubat sabahı, yurt odasında tek başına pencereden dışarıyı izliyor Newt. Thomas’la bir önceki günden beri konuşmamışlarken, arkadaşının nerede olduğunu da bilmiyor, hoşlandığı kişiyle olduğunu tahmin ediyor. Sabahın koşturmacası gökyüzüne yansımamış, atmosfer düz bir çivit rengiyken, Newt sıkıntıyla ellerini pijamasının ceplerine sokuyor.

Kapı tıklatıldığında, üstünü değiştirecek vakti yok. Canı iyice sıkılarak gidip kapıyı açıyor ve bir an, karşısında gördüğü ani beyaz ormancıkla şaşalıyor. Bir adım geri çekilirken, tuttuğu kocaman beyaz orkide buketinin ardından yabancı bir adam beliriyor.

“Newt, değil mi?”

Sarışın çocuk yalnızca başını sallayabilirken, adam “Bunlar size.”dedikten sonra, buketi onun eline tutuşturduğu gibi dönüp gidiyor; Newt, şaşkınca, elinde orkideler, içeri giriyor.

Bunun anlamını seziyorsa da inanmakta güçlük çekerken, pencerenin önünde duruyor tekrar ve çiçeklerden yayılan kokunun arasına saklanmış, beyaz üstüne gümüş işlemeli kartı alıp okuyor.

“ _Çiçeklerin ne anlama geldiğini çok iyi bilmiyorum_ ,” yazıyor kartta, iyi tanıdığı bir el yazısıyla. “ _Ama senin benim için ne anlama geldiğini biliyorum. Newt, benimle çıkar mısın?_ ”

Genç adam, karttan ayıramadığı gözlerinde bir yanma duyumsarken, bir şey göğüs kafesini tırmalıyor; o anda açılan kapının sesini duyup dönüyor.

Kapıyı açsa da içeri girmeyen Thomas, kirişe yaslanmış ona bakıyor, gözlerinde hem mahcubiyet, hem meydan okuyuş var...

“Sadece cevap ver,”diyor usulca. “İyi ya da kötü. Sert ya da kibar.” Derin bir nefes alıyor, gözleri Newt’inkilerde, onun cümlesini tekrarlıyor. “Çünkü her şey belirsizlikten iyidir.”

Newt yutkunuyor, konuşamazken, ona doğru bir adım atıyor usulca. Gözleri, arkadaşının açık kahvelerinde, okuduğunun, duyduğunun gerçekliğini sorguluyor.

İki yıllık oda arkadaşı, hayatta en yakın olduğu, en iyi tanıdığını sandığı kişi, kapının ağzında durmuş, onun ağzından çıkacak kelimeleri diliyor, umutla.

“Newt?” Thomas kırık bir sesle fısıldadığında, sarışın genç adam uyuşukluğundan silkiniyor; istemsizce, gülmekle hıçkırmak arası bir ses kaçıyor boğazından. Hiçbir şey demeksizin, üç uzun adımla kapıya varıyor ve hâlâ cevap bekleyerek kendisine bakan Thomas’a uzanıp ensesinden çekerek dudaklarını örttüğünde, karşılık alması saniyelerden kısa sürüyor. Thomas onu anında kollarıyla sararken, Newt onun omzuna tutunuyor, açgözlü bir öpücükle birbirlerine kenetlendiklerinde, ilk inleyişle birlikte, beyaz orkideler yere düşüyor...


End file.
